He's Mine!
by Goose-chan
Summary: Amu and Rima are emailing each other and get into a little argument over a certain purple-haired cross-dresser. Minor Amuhiko/Rimahiko.
1. Chapter 1

**Goose: Hello~ **

**Dwarfy: This be a special one-shot.**

**Goose: Yes. 'Tis based off of a conversation between me and Swirly-chan.**

**Dwarfy: Goose is Amu, Swirly-chan is Rima...**

**Goose: Bree is Yaya and Dwarfy is Utau!**

**Dwarfy: And Goose will update SNSTBH... eventually. Maybe. Goose is unpredictable.**

**Goose: Shush, Dwarflet.**

**Dwarfy: Today... I got hit in the head with a basketball. Again.**

**Goose: Poor Dwarflet.**

**Dwarfy: Meh. Goose owns nothing.**

**Goose: I suppose this could be Amuhiko/Rimahiko**

Dear Amu,

Hey. I guess. Class today was boring, and my slaves are losing their touch. So how are you? I've missed you, ever since school ended today. You aren't with Nagihiko, are you? You'd better not be. Whatever. See ya'.

~Amu

Rima,

What? You signed your email 'Amu.' I'm Amu, but now you're Amu? Who does that make me? Am I Rima now? Whatever... y'know, I feel bad for that horse. From that thing. May he rest in peace. Lol, fruits.

~Who-Am-I-Now?

Amu,

Woops. My bad. You can be Rima if you want, but then I want to be Nagihiko's girlfriend.

Fruits are yummy :D

Lol, RIP stands for Rot In Peace XD

~Wannabe-Girlfriend-Impersonator

Rima,

NO WAY. I am not surrendering Nagihiko to you. Not my Na-chan.

RIP is rip :3

~I-Will-Never-Surrender-Nagihiko-To-Anyone

Amu,

Ha ha, fruits :P

RIP AS IN RIP DEAD PEOPLE TO LITTLE TINY PIECES?!

Scary.

Come here, my little Scare-Away-Bad-Thoughts-Bear... I need to sleep with you tonight...

~Already-Has-Nagihiko-Tied-Up-In-My-Closet

Rima,

Wow, I never thought of it that way.

Now I have to sleep with my Scare-Away-Bad-Thoughts-Chicken...

I will never give up. Ever.

~Has-Kidnapped-Nagihiko-From-You-And-Has-Tied-Him-Up-And-Is-Currently-Sitting-On-Him-With-Utau-And-Yaya-To-Help-Guard-Him (TAKE THAT!!)

Amu,

You're just jealous 'cause Nagihiko loves me more :P

...Bears are better than chickens!

~Lured-Utau-And-Yaya-To-Give-Back-Nagihiko-With-Bacon-So-HA! (wonder what Nagihiko would say if he saw this...)

Rima,

NOOO!!!!

Utau would never betray me, no matter what. Idk about Yaya, though...

~Stole-All-The-Bacon-In-The-World-And-Helped-Utau-Obtain-World-Domination-And-Utau-Declared-That-Nagihiko-Officially-And-Permanently-Belongs-To-Hinamori-Amu-And-Nothing-Will-Ever-Change-That-Because-Utau-Said-Permanently-And-Utau's-Word-Is-Law (oh yeahs~)

Amu,

Then Yaya gave Nagihiko to me! XD

~Well-I-Guess-I-Am-Now-A-Criminal

Rima,

Nah, Yaya already told me that she doesn't like bacon and that she's on my side -_-

~Well-I-Guess-You're-Going-To-Jail-For-Life-Cause-Nobody-Disobeys-Utau-Unless-They-Have-A-Death-Wish

Amu,

Crap.

~I-Just-Can't-Win

Rima,

Lol :3

~No-You-Can't

**Goose: So how was it?**

**Dwarfy: It sucked.**

**Goose: Aw... ignore her. She's upset, because for some reason she thinks a certain person who emailed her doesn't like her.**

**Dwarfy: It's just... meh.**

**Goose: Give her a chance, Dwarflet, give her a chance. And person we are talking about, cut down on the fangirl-ness, next time you email my Dwarflet, please.**

**Dwarfy: Review!**

**Goose: And make sure that if you love this, thank Swirly-chan for suggesting making this a fic! **


	2. Super Special Bonus Chapter :D

**Goose: After discussing things with Swirly-chan (and I think maybe Bree, but my memory sucks), we have decided to add another chapter~**

**Dwarfy: And hopefully, this one will be semi-decent.**

**Goose: Hey! I'll have you know that this got favorited by... three people.**

**Dwarfy: How exciting.**

**Goose: Hmph. I own nothing you recognize. But oh, how much I'd pay to own Nagi...**

**~*~*~*~**

Nagihiko Fujisaki was, in a word, bored. He had just managed to escape his mother's evil claws... er, dance lessons, and he was currently taking refuge in his room, where he had stacked chairs, boxes, and all sorts of things he didn't even know he had against the door. He'd have to ask his mother later where those American Girl dolls came from.

Trying to think of something to do, a memory suddenly flashed in his mind: Amu giving Nadeshiko her email address and password while the pink haired girl was high on catnip. Hastily racking his memory, he grinned mischievously as he sat down at his computer.

_ox_2_many_crushes_ox_

_amuletamu_

Really, the girl was so predictable. He scrolled through her emails, he found one with a subject that he correctly assumed was related to him: _Nagihiko Fujisaki. _Opening it, his eyes scanned the screen, and his cheeks gradually grew red. What the heck was this?! Rima and Amu, fighting over him?! He never thought he'd live to see the day.

Of course, even as he read through the email, watching Amu slowly win the battle , he had no idea who he liked more. Amu was his best friend and always had been, but not _his _best friend. She was Nadeshiko's best friend, so he was more of an extra link, even though they were the same.

Rima, on the other hand, was completely different from anyone he'd ever met. She hated him, but could be so sweet, and, according to this email, didn't really hate him at all. If both girls really liked him, well, he could now say he had a small idea of how Amu felt, in the middle of a complex love... blob.

He didn't know what to do. Amu, Rima, Amu, Rima... the names fought a constant battle in his brain, and finally, he figured out the difference between his feelings for the two girls.

A week later, she and Nagihiko strolled down the street, hand in hand.

THE END

**Goose: Incredibly short, I know. But I just realized that I totally stole the first sentence from chapter two of Welcome to the Afterlife!**

**Dwarfy: 'Lily and James Potter were, in a word, bored.'**

**Goose: Exactly. Anyway, I ended it this way so you could choose who he ended up with. Who do you think the girl was? I'd love to hear about it in a review!**

**Dwarfy: And thus marks the end of this fic...**

**Goose: I updated, Bree. Now don't make me get the box of envelopes again. R&R!**


End file.
